


Secret

by surefinewhatever23



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Elliot is extra annoying, F/F, First Trimester, No Lesbians Die, Pregnancy, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:54:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25419535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surefinewhatever23/pseuds/surefinewhatever23
Summary: Alex and Olivia have a secret. They are doing a good job at keeping it until Elliot’s teasing finally gets on Olivia’s nerves.
Relationships: Olivia Benson/Alexandra Cabot
Comments: 4
Kudos: 66





	Secret

Olivia comes into work earlier than normal. She was up all night and figured she might as well give up on sleep.

She immediately turns the coffee machine on and curses silently when she remembers she is not supposed to have caffeine. 

Olivia makes her way over to the far side of the kitchen, the part that has a separate pot for decaf coffee. It barely gets used, but Olivia needs her morning coffee. It is 5 am, and she is hoping that the placebo effect of drinking coffee will make her body wake up. 

So far, she hasn’t had to deal with morning sickness. She doesn’t know how she would explain that away. Alex wanted to wait to tell the others about her pregnancy until at least the third month. They were coming up on that time now, but neither of them had discussed how they would share the news. For now, this tiny baby was their secret. 

She brings her still-steaming cup to her desk and pulls out some recent case files. Elliot comes in around 6 and immediately heads to get coffee. He is surprised when he finds there is not a pot already made. He knows that Olivia is a coffee addict, so he isn’t sure why the only pot made is decaf. 

Before he has too much time to think about it, Olivia calls him over to discuss notes from the recent case. They work on it for about an hour until the rest of the squad comes in. 

The day is busy, and Elliot forgets about his earlier discovery. The detectives work non-stop until lunch. Cragen has to force them to take some time away from the case. He tells them to get a nap or get the hell out until they have eaten some food. 

This has been a rough case, and Olivia is exhausted already. She makes her way to the door, planning to drop by Alex’s office. Her wife is gone when she gets there, so she heads over to the couch to take a quick nap. 

To say that Alex is surprised when she sees Olivia is an understatement. She knows that Liv was having issues sleeping last night, but she doesn't think she has ever seen Liv passed out on her office couch. 

“Sweetie,” she says softly, kissing Olivia on the forehead. The brunette flutters her eyelids, trying not to wake up. That is, until she smells the bag of food that Alex brought in for lunch. 

She immediately gets up and pukes in the garbage can. “Sorry,” she mumbles, hating the way being pregnant makes her lose control. 

Alex somehow gets paler than usual. “Fuck Liv, I am sorry. I didn’t even think about the sushi, you haven’t had many symptoms.”

Alex quickly rushes to hold Olivia’s hair back. She knows Liv feels self-conscious and she has told her so many times that their baby will probably throw up all the time, so it’s good practice. Now she is not sure if that makes Olivia feel better or worse. 

Olivia quickly heads to the restroom and splashes some cool water on her face. She brushes her teeth, grateful that Alex thought ahead of time and brought some supplies for Olivia. “Just in case,” she had said. 

Liv walks back through the door and sinks to the deep chair facing Alex. She starts crying, unsure why. Alex holds her close, resting her hand on Liv’s growing belly.

“Sweetie, it’s okay. You’re allowed to feel like this. Being pregnant is nothing to be ashamed about. This is just part of it,” Alex gently runs her fingers through her wife’s hair. Her eyes can’t help but stare at her wedding ring.

Mrs. Olivia Cabot. Alex was surprised at first when Olivia wanted to take her last name but she understood that name was really only linked to her alcoholic mother. Even her half-brother had a different last name.

After a few minutes, Olivia has settled down and makes her way back to the precinct, getting some donuts from a bakery on the way. 

When she walks in, Cragen glares at her. He knows she never follows his orders when it comes to self-care. She holds up the bag of food and reassures him that she did take a nap. Cragen nods, and Olivia slowly walks over to the kitchen and makes herself a cup of tea. 

She hated tea until she got pregnant, and now it’s her favorite drink. Especially when her stomach is still a bit upset. She sits at her desk, drinking tea and working on her DD5s from earlier.

“Okay now I know something is wrong. Olivia I have never seen you willingly drink tea in the whole time we’ve been partners,” Elliot states, almost daring her to argue back. 

Olivia just sighs and rolls her eyes. Elliot is a good detective, except for all of his anger issues. But he hasn’t figured this secret yet. It is a slow day and Elliot keeps egging Olivia on for the next hour, feeding off of her annoyance. Normally Liv ignores his jokes or doesn’t engage. 

Elliot has gotten on Olivia’s nerves plenty of times, but she doesn’t remember him being this annoying. She keeps glaring at him, silently warning him.

He finally crosses the line with his teasing. It was something stupid about one of their cases, but it is enough to set Olivia over the edge. 

“I’m pregnant, you fucking asshole,” Olivia yells out. Conversation in the room halts and Olivia’s face blanches. She can’t believe she just told everyone, especially while screaming. 

Elliot looks like he wants to crawl and hide. He didn’t have any idea. Some detective work. Munch looks like he is about to walk over to Liv, but Fin’s stare stops him in his tracks. 

“Fuck!” Olivia blurts out and quickly runs to the bathroom, suddenly feeling nauseous. She guesses that the baby--her little baby--does not like loud sounds and high emotions. 

She doesn’t end up getting sick, so she just splashes cold water on her face and storms to the bunk beds in the squad room. She lays there, not wanting to talk to anyone. Somehow, she ends up falling asleep again. 

Cragen walks out, wondering why Olivia was screaming. All he heard was “fucking asshole,” which really could be anything. He walks over to Elliot, noticing the detective’s crimson face and neck. 

“Liv’s pregnant, Cap,” Elliot is in enough trouble already so he might as well be the one to tell Cragen. 

Cragen smiles at first, excited for Olivia. He has always thought of her like a daughter. He even walked her down the aisle at her and Alex’s wedding.

Almost immediately afterwards, he becomes frustrated that Olivia didn’t tell him. He knows exactly why. Olivia fights twice as hard as anyone else because she feels like she *has* to. She didn’t want him to treat her any differently. Not that he ever would.

Cragen debates heading up to see Olivia, but calls Alex instead. The ADA almost has a panic attack when she sees the captain’s name on her cellphone. Images of Olivia getting hurt or worse flood her mind. She answers the phone on the first ring.

“What’s wrong, how is she? Please tell me she’s okay,” Alex is tearing up and can’t stop. 

“Woah, Alex calm down. Olivia is fine,” Cragen starts, waiting to hear Alex’s breathing slow before continuing, understanding her concern. He can’t recall how many times he had to be the bearer of bad news to spouses of detectives in his squad.

“Cragen, what happened, please tell me,” Alex pleads. He would have called her on her work phone if it was related to a case. 

“Congratulations on your baby Alex. Everything's okay. Elliot was apparently being an asshole and Olivia yelled it at him. Your wife is one hell of a trooper for putting up with him for that long without screaming, to be honest,” Cragen is once again hit with a proud feeling. He might have been hesitant of Alex at first, but after their brunch that day, he knew she was a force to be reckoned with.

Just like Olivia. 

It takes Alex a second to realize that their secret is out. Then she just starts laughing. 

“You okay?” Cragen asks. He’s confident that Alex and Olivia will be great mothers, but he knows suddenly sharing that secret part of your life can be scary. 

“I’m okay. God that was such a hard secret to keep. Don, I don’t suppose I can convince you to make her do paperwork or work only low profile cases?” Alex would like nothing more than for Olivia to stay home, but she knows it is unrealistic. 

Cragen knows there is no way he is going to convince Olivia to work desk duty until she is visibly pregnant, if ever. “Alex, come get your wife.”


End file.
